


Good Girl

by RedHawkeRevolver



Series: The Games We Play [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, In fact just don't even read this, Kinky Cullen Rutherford, Kinky!Cullen - Freeform, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Templars (Dragon Age), Triggers, Vaginal Sex, YOU WILL BE TRIGGERED, all of them - Freeform, all the triggers, do not read, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkeRevolver/pseuds/RedHawkeRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Kinky!Cullen's first encounter with Solona Amell in the Circle Tower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE THE TAGS. If you keep reading and then have issues, don't say I didn't warn you. (That being said, thank you for reading at least this far.) I just couldn't get this out of my head, so I wrote it down. If it's your thing, enjoy it as I have, if not, I'll see you next time for something more to your liking ;)

There were three of them tonight. Solona stepped fully into the dark library. She'd had two of them before, but one was new. That surprised her. She didn't think there was a Templar left in Kinloch Hold that hadn't availed himself of her services. Well, except Ser Cullen, but best not think of him right now.

She lowered her eyes after her brief glance at the three men. She bowed her head and looked down at the floor, careful to clasp her hands tightly behind her back. She was never to use her hands. Why it mattered what she tried to do or not do with her hands was a mystery because they kept her silenced anyway. And as if on cue she felt the familiar wave of negation wash over her and wash away her only defense against these men.

The new one was the one to silence her this time. He did it as he strode towards her, noisily clinking, still wearing his armor. She chanced a quick peak up at him. He was painfully attractive. They all were, Maker damn them, these Templars. He was tall with hard angles and chiseled features, dark hair and a deeply set dark brow. He was some nobleman's spare son she was sure, noble features never lie. She supposed he could also be some nobleman's bastard. It didn't matter. He belonged to Andraste now. Whatever hope he might have had at another life, a different life, were long gone, drowned out by metal, mages and lyrium. Solona wondered if this was why they kept summoning her. Was their disappointment so great at belonging to the Holy Lady that they needed these stolen nights away from her Chant? These nights where Solona belonged to them.

Tall Dark Templar was on her before she had a chance to think on things anymore. He removed his belt and had her hands bound with it behind her back faster than it took to say 'Abomination'. In only the span of another breath she was turned around and shoved down face first against the nearest table. This was going to be hard and fast. His christening. He must be nervous. When they were nervous this was what they did. Shoved her down then shoved inside and shoved until they came and then they could relax. It must be something about seeing their seed spill down her legs after such an unceremonious fuck that made them realize she was no threat and there would be no repercussions to their actions here.

She wasn't wrong. The cool night air in the drafty tower library hit her bare skin as her robes were roughly tossed up over her behind and then a hot cock was inside her before she even had a chance to brace herself for its intrusion.

Solona sighed and relaxed her body against the table. He was large and it would be easier to take if she relaxed. This brief but necessary encounter would be over soon and then they could move on with the evening. The Templar surprised her by speaking, however, and these days, surprising her was a hard thing to do.

" _Fuck_." The man half moaned with his own surprise. "She's fucking _wet_!"

Solona squeezed her eyes shut in shame and exhaled a shaky breath against the wood pressing on her face. The Templar wasn't lying. She was wet. Pitifully wet. Pathetically wet. Wet and ready and wanting for _this_. Every time, all the time. Sometimes the humiliation of it was almost too much to bear. But that never stopped her from showing up here. Even without her magic she could stop this. She could do something. She could tell the First Enchanter or the Knight-Commander.

She could even tell Ser Cullen.

She would sometimes catch him staring when he thought she wasn't paying attention, giving her looks of concern if he saw her sit down a bit too gingerly or walk a little funny after what _she_ knew was a night's worth of taking Templar cock, but _he_ wouldn't know that. He was always quiet and considerate and truly seemed to believe in his calling to protect and serve. She could tell him, if she wanted to, because he would care and he would help her, but when she really thought about it, she didn't want him to know. And when she thought about it more, she didn't want this to stop.

The Templar behind her was slamming into her ardently now, his pace quickening, his large hands digging into her hips as he pulled her back against him, to meet each of his thrusts. She wasn't going to come from this, it was going to be over too soon, so she just held her breath and bit her tongue and just as she predicted, after only a few more seconds he grunted and then went still.

Solona let her mind wander again as her hands were briefly released and she was helped out of her robes entirely by one of the other Templars as Ser Tall Dark took a moment to recover himself. The one helping her out of her clothes right now was the one who had originally caught her.

Late one night, in a stairwell they had thought was deserted, she and Anders had been discovered in a compromising position, he leaned back against a wall and she on her knees before him. They cried out and separated as quickly as possible when they heard the familiar racket of Templar armor approach, but it was too late. To their surprise the knight just smiled and ordered her to finish her job.

Anders almost made a scene. He was always trying to upset the balance, malcontent and unhappy with a mage's lot, but Solona calmed him down with a few soft words and explained that doing whatever the Templar asked was better than the alternative. So she had finished, back on her knees and Ander's cock in her mouth while the Templar stroked himself to the show. Anders was dismissed back to his bed right after but Solona stayed behind and finished off the Templar as well. It wasn't until the following day she received her now standing orders to report to the library after the rest of the Tower had gone to sleep. It wasn't every night, but most nights, and it wasn't always more than one man, but usually. The men of the Order stood as brothers in all things, apparently.

Solona opened her mouth so they could gag her and let herself go limp so they could reposition her. On her back on the table now, her legs were spread wide and another throbbing member was seated inside her. Having nowhere else to look and having been ordered to keep her eyes open, she stared up at this Templar as he used her to his cock's content. He was slimmer than the one who'd just had her but still tall. She knew this one well. He always wanted her like this, on her back looking up at him. He was never rough with her as some of the others were, but he was cold, looking down at her with icy blue eyes and a smile to rival a desire demon's.

He was always steady and deliberate and very much in control of himself and his release and every time she found herself beneath him, Solona thought he could be very dangerous. It was very good he never attended these sessions by himself, always with others. It was good because, if left with him alone, she felt sure she would succumb to his silent dominance and let him do what would inevitably be too much.

She was grateful for the distraction from Icy Blue's piercing gaze when the other two men started fondling her breasts while they fondled themselves. Her eyes almost rolled shut when her hard little tips were pinched then pulled, but she caught herself. The Templar fucking her chuckled at her almost slip. She knew she would be a while in this position until her current partner found his pleasure so she let her thoughts drift again.

At the beginning she wondered if one night she would find Ser Cullen among her 'suitors'. She would anticipate each entrance into the library and then her heart would sink each time she was greeted by his absence. She didn't know why she kept hoping for him to show up. She never spoke to him any more or less than any other Templar and neither he to her. But there was just something about him. Soulful honey eyes and wild blond curls. A soft voice and a tender smile. And though he was one of the only Templar's she hadn't seen undressed, she just knew that beneath his armor lay endless ripples of muscle moving under light golden skin.

The thought of that was poorly timed, because at the moment nude Cullen crossed her mind, the one above her thrust deep and gyrated his pelvis against her nub. The sensation combined with the image of Cullen made her groan from behind her gag and lift her hips up seeking more stimulation. Icy Blue laughed again, but he gave her what she wanted making her whimper this time. She batted her eyes trying to beg him for release without words, but he shook his head.

"You're not coming tonight, sweetheart. I just wanted you to feel a bit of what you'll be denied." Then he started pounding into her faster. Her eyes did fall shut at the building bliss in her core. She could come like this under his chilly gaze with his long, hard strokes shuttling in and out of her shameless cunt. She was almost there when a light slap across her cheek made her eyes snap back open.

" _I said, you're not coming tonight you fucking mage whore_!" He was shouting now, as much as he was able to and still keep this tryst clandestine. He pulled out of her and she whined only to find herself flipped back over onto her stomach again. Her hands that had been re-tied behind her back were numb from having laid atop them for so long. If she expected him to fuck her like this for the second time tonight, she was mistaken. A terrifying second passed where everything was silent and she didn't know what she should be doing. The silence was broken and her uncertainty was put to rest when a hand came down with a sharp slap onto her bottom.

She yelled out, more shocked than in pain, but she knew the pain would come. There was no break after that first smack as the Templar placed one blow after another down onto the bare skin of her ass. The sting of his hand against her over and over again grew quickly, blooming out, making her whole rear end hot and she was sure it was burning red. She couldn't hold in her cries after only a few hits. She muttered and moaned and pleaded unintelligibly. She was happy the gag didn't allow her to form words because she feared if she could she would ask for more.

When the sweet agony of the blows finally stopped she was picked up again. She was carried over to a Templar seated in a chair and then she was placed in his lap. Totally unable to support herself, she had no choice but to straddle him and allow herself to be impaled on his waiting length. She fell forward against his chest, panting with effort, with desire, with shame. She knew what was going to happen next.

There was movement behind her, then she both heard and felt one of them spit between the clefts of her heated cheeks that still stung from her punishment. She winced at the lewdness of it, trying to deny her quickening heartbeat, deny the rise of anticipation such degradation brought. Slowly another body pressed up against her from behind and another cock was slipped inside her ready, waiting and empty hole. And then she was full. So full. So fucking full and wet and eager for something she was told she would be denied this night. She let out a slow and shaky breath as the two men seated inside her gave her a single blessed moment to adjust and then the one in her ass started thrusting.

He rocked in and out and down and the cock in her cunt slid in and out with the motion as well. She stayed painfully still not wanting to disturb the delicate balance even though she wanted to squirm and writhe and take in more of her Templar masters. Tears welled up at the corners of her eyes and she whimpered more knowing they would bring her just to the edge like this then cruelly pull away. A cock would be shoved in her mouth and one in her hand. She would service them to completion and they would leave her sweaty and disheveled and totally debauched but totally unrelieved.

And then it happened. Noises at the door, a shocked gasp, a sword being drawn. Her vision was too glazed over to see clearly and her ears were ringing with lust, making hearing properly a difficult prospect as well. Both men pulled out of her so quickly she was sure it hurt them. She was lifted and dumped onto the chair, still gagged and tied up and sitting in her own puddle of need. She blinked away the sex fog to try and make out what was going on. Her three Templars were rushing towards a fourth. Hands were raised and pleas were offered. _Wait. Stop. Let us explain._ When she finally made out who the one Templar still clothed was, she couldn't stop the collected tears from actually falling down her flushed face.

It was Ser Cullen.

The men were all talking now, all at once, offering explanations to him. He must be on night watch. He must not have known about their regular meetings. He gripped his weapon and stared down angrily at the other men. In defense of her? In defense of modesty and propriety? She didn't know. She didn't want to listen too closely, didn't want to actually hear the words that she was willing and compliant and, though frowned upon, their actions here were not forbidden by the laws of the land.

She brought her legs up and rested her head on her knees. Would she be sent away? Would she be locked up? Would he ever look at her again, when now all he would see was a filthy mage whore?

Then the talking stopped and she heard him sheath his blade. She lifted her eyes just enough to see him walk slowly towards her. If she could have hidden she would have, if she could have run she would have, but she was used and bound and still on display. This was who she was. And so she was. She held her head up and opened her eyes fully to look up at him. She stretched out her legs, resting her feet on the floor and spread them wide revealing her swollen lips dripping with indignity. He paused and stared at her brazen display and for a moment he looked conflicted. But it was only for a moment and if she expected him to turn away in disgust, she was very very wrong.

The Knight leaned forward, a single careless blond curl falling down onto his forehead. He lifted his gauntleted hand and brushed her cheek gently. _Maker_ , just the touch of the metal as he looked on her with heated honey eyes was enough to undo her. He bent even further to whisper in her ear. His hot breath caressed her skin more gently than she deserved.

"Are you going to be a good girl for me?"

 _Maker!_ What his voice did to her was utterly damning. There was no hope now of preserving anything of herself. She nodded her head vigorously. _Yes Ser, I'll be a good girl for you._

Then he smiled. It was as warm and tender as it was terrifying and deviant, and she lost herself in it as he reached behind her to remove her gag and unbind her hands. She sat patient and unmoving as he removed the cloth and mail skirt around his legs then freed himself from his leather trousers. Her eyes widened at his already hard length resting heavy in his own hand. Her mouth fell open, eager for it, even before she'd been told to do so. She didn't care if he punished her. _Maybe she even wanted it._

But the only thing he gave her for her insolence was another smile as he guided himself past her waiting lips.

"Now show me what a good girl you are."

He barely finished the sentence and she'd already started diligently at her task. She kept her eyes on his as she took him in deep. The wild lust in his gaze was so different from the controlled and rigid stance he maintained as she worked. His hips never moved and though he moved his hands through her hair with soft strokes, fingering each dark silky strand, he never pulled or tugged at her, allowing her to perform without any urging. The swelling and twitching of his cock down her throat were the only things that spoke of his demands on her.

His voice was low and rough when he spoke again. "Touch yourself."

Her eyes questioned him as she continued to suck.

"Do it." He said more firmly. "And let me see."

She turned in the chair without moving her head, obedient to his commands and brushed her fingertips up against her throbbing nub. The feather light touch alone was almost enough to make her come, but that would be bad and she wanted to be good. She plunged two fingers inside herself as she redoubled her efforts on his cock, synchronizing the two actions. She wanted to squeeze her eyes shut and focus on holding off her orgasm, but she forced herself to keep looking at Cullen.

So intent was she upon his eyes, she saw immediately when they lowered just slightly and fell upon the length of her neck. She knew exactly what his intentions were even before his hands left her hair to wrap around the vulnerable expanse of her throat. His large and calloused fingers rested there briefly while she continued to work her cunt and his cock. When he squeezed, it was slow and deliberate and _delicious._ His purpose was not to obstruct her breath, his cock was already doing that after all. His thumbs pressed just firmly enough to do what would inevitably send her reeling. Her heartbeat shot up and threatened to break out of her chest and her head went dizzy. Her vision swam, but she could still make out a firmly set jaw, deep set honey eyes and full lips pulled up into a satisfied smirk.

She was going to come. She couldn't stop it. She had to make him do the same before she shamed herself even further. She opened her mouth wide and swallowed him down to the hilt, sucking until her cheeks hollowed in and she thought she might gag.

This time when he spoke it was tremulous and barely audible. "You're going to come when you taste me."

He squeezed one fraction harder on her throat and forced his pelvis down onto her face right before she tasted the first sweet and salty spurt of his come. She popped her fingers out of her sopping cunt coated with her juices and rubbed them frantically against her clit. Her climax was sudden and nearly painful in its relief. Her whole body shuddered and shook and she struggled to gulp down all of his release as she lost all ability to control her own muscles.

It seemed to go on forever, her spasms and his, his cock still surging and her cunt still clenching on air. When finally she started tumbling down the other side of her peak, he loosened his grip on her neck, but didn't let her go. He pulled himself from her mouth and when he was free she thought she might fall forward face down onto the floor for as boneless as she felt.

But he caught her. One of his hands went to the small of her back and the other up under her chin. He bent forward and studied her tear streaked face and heavy lidded eyes. A trickle of his spend was caught at the corner of her mouth. Without warning, he stuck out his tongue and licked it up, gracing her with another grin. Unable to stop her own insolence, she grinned back up at him like an idiot and she thought she heard herself say, "Thank you Ser."

She didn't know when the other Templars had gone, but it seemed they had. She didn't care. She had the only master she needed right here.

Ser Cullen picked her up in his arms then and deposited her on the table. He collected her things and helped her dress. They were both silent as she was reassembled into a person almost like the one that had entered the library earlier in the evening, but they both knew she was changed. When he was presentable as well he whispered in her ear again.

"You were a very good girl, Solona."

She bit her lip to keep from smiling. He escorted her back to her quarters. The moment they left the library his face became an indifferent mask. When they reached her door, he stopped and stared down at her. She waited expectantly and wasn't disappointed. He shoved her back against the door with one of his hands pressed at the center of her chest and before she had time to draw in a gasp he kissed her. He pressed his whole armored body against her and forced his tongue inside her mouth. She melted as he scorched her lips with his own. He tasted of lyrium and it was both bitter and divine.

When he stepped back she had to brace herself against the aged wood behind her. He turned abruptly and walked away, striding down the hallway with purpose. He didn't spare her a parting glance, but he did give her one last order.

"I'll expect you tomorrow night, mage."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Good Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041965) by [BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti)




End file.
